Misguided Advice
by Lightningthesky
Summary: Fang and Lightning are ready to make their relationship permanent. Unknowningly, they both tell Vanille and Serah of their plans. The two try to help out their sisters while keeping the secret from the other!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, settings, or anything else; all goes to those clever peeps at Square Enix!**

Fang tossed her arm over, intending to pull her partner closer, but grasped only air instead. She rolled her shoulders as she sat up, looking around their room. Fang closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. She was rewarded by hearing the sounds of footsteps downstairs. Ripping the covers off, she jumped out of bed and hurried downstairs. The coffee maker rumbled as the pink haired soldier stood waiting in front of it. Fang took a moment to allow her eyes to drift over her girlfriend's lithe form. _My girlfriend, _Fang smirked. Even after being together for four years, just seeing Lightning brought on a wave of happiness to her. Fang grinned and wrapped her arms around Lightning from behind.

Fang leaned over Lightning's shoulder and kissed her cheek, "Mornin' love."

Lightning laid her hands over hers and leaned back, "Morning."

Fang traced her fingers over the pauldron on Lightning's shoulder, "You've got work today, you need any help?"

"No, it's just a meeting. I think Serah and Vanille are on there way and once I get off we can all go get something to eat."

Fang nodded and watched as Lightning turned around with coffee in hand, trying to get out of her grasp.

Lightning huffed when she wouldn't let go, "Fang, I've got to go."

Fang leaned in a kissed her passionately, feeling Lightning instantly relax in her arms. They broke apart, both out of breath and Fang touched her forehead to Lightning's.

"Sure ya gotta go?", Fang asked.

She smirked when Lightning bit her lip and seemed to be pondering whether or not she could get out of work. Lightning shook her head and gave her a chaste kiss.

Slipping out of Fang's arms, Lightning grabbed her keys and waved a quick goodbye before disappearing out the door. Fang sighed and crossed her arms, _What to do?_

A loud, "Ciao!" alerted Fang as she flipped up the blinds to see Serah and Vanille bidding Lightning off to work. Fang opened the door as Serah was in mid-knock, causing the two girls to giggle.

After obtaining their hugs, Vanille clapped her hands, "Okay you two, we've got to get down to business."

Fang raised her eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Serah cuffed Fang's head and gave her a glare that _almost _rivaled Lightning's. Vanille crossed her arms and seemed to be disappointed, but it came off more as a pout.

Fang rolled her eyes, "What's the problem here?"

Serah waved her arms in the air dramatically, "It's Lightning's birthday tomorrow!"

Fang scratched the back of her head, "I know and actually I have to talk to you two about the gift I-"

Vanille cut her off, "First thing's first Fang, how to surprise Lightnin' with a party."

Taking a look at the two girls in front of her, Fang took a step back and shook her head vigorously, "Hell no! I'm not sleepin' on the couch just because you two wanna throw Sunshine a party she doesn't want."

Serah clasped her hands and dropped to her knees, "Pleasssee Fang, it's her 25th! She hasn't let us throw a party in years, actually since the one right before the whole L'Cie mess! . . Don't you think Claire deserves a party?"

Fang sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, _That sneaky rascal, bringing out Lightnin's real name in an attempt to get me. _

Fang wagged a finger at her, "A-a, don't even try that, you know I would give anything to Lightnin', but she doesn't want a party."

Vanille took her own place beside Serah in the begging, "Fang come onnn! You have ta help us, how else will we tell Lightnin' that we're all goin' to visit Bodhum during the fireworks? We can't just be 'here lets all go to Cocoon', it has to be during a party so Lightnin' will actually say yes!"

Fang tilted her head, "What's that?"

Serah flicked Vanille, "You gave away the surprise. Well we're going to Cocoon so we can see the fireworks, I thought it would be a good idea, Lightning always loved them when we were little."

Fang sat down and started to sharpen her spear as she thought. _The fireworks would be a perfect place to ask Lightnin'. . _

Knowing she would probably come to regret it, Fang nodded, "Alright, what do you two want me to do?"

Vanille smiled happily, "I told you she would do it!"

Serah nodded and pointed to Fang, "You're job is to get Lightning out of the house to give us enough time to decorate the house tonight. Then when you bring her home we surprise her, simple. Tomorrow we'll all be on our way to Cocoon."

Fang arched an eyebrow even higher, "Surprisin' your sister isn't 'simple'. Besides you know Lightnin' doesn't like goin' out a lot, she doesn't see why we can't just eat here."

Vanille slapped her back, "Come on Fangy! Throw on some of that Yun charm!"

"Fine, fine, now we need to discuss somethin'", Fang said and fished something out of her sari.

She pulled out a small black box and grinned at the two girls.

Serah gasped and brought up her hands to cover her mouth, "Is that. . ?"

Fang opened it to reveal a glimmering silver ring and handed it to the girls for a better look, "Serah, I want to ask your permission to ask Lightnin' to marry me."

Fang caught Vanille's eye as Serah sat dumbfounded and gave her a wink, "That's why I needed your opinion the other day 'Nille."

Fang reached over and gingerly picked up the ring, "I didn't think Lightnin' would like a diamond, it could get scratched or somethin' during work and all. I got a thinner one too, y'know Sunshine wouldn't want it to be too big. So I decided a simpler approach. . what do ya think?"

Serah squeaked and threw her arms around Fang, "You're going to be my sister! You and Claire are going to get married and- Oh! You can do it during the fireworks, that would be so romantic!"

Fang patted the girls head in an attempt to calm her down, "I was just thinkin' that, so ya think she'll like it?"

Vanille rolled her eyes, "Of course she will Fang, no doubt she'll say yes."

Fang's heart soared at the two younger girls in front of her, _They think she'll say yes? I can only hope._ She started to wring her hands nervously as the two girls gushed over the ring.

"Hey, now that I think about it, can you two keep Lightnin' busy at lunch today? I think I'm going to get that engraved", Fang said as she plucked the ring from the two girls.

Serah looked up quickly, "Oh now you want _us_ to distract Lightning? I guess we can handle that, right Vanille?"

Vanille giggled, "I s'pose, what are you getting engraved?"

Fang twirled the ring around in her hand, "You'll see. . I haven't exactly decided yet to tell ya the truth."

Vanille hummed in reply and then turned to Serah, "How d'ya think Lightnin' will react: surprised or act like it's nothing?"

Serah smiled, "It's too big of a deal for sis not to be emotional, but she shouldn't be surprised. Heck, I think she was almost ready to get on her knees and ask Fang herself!"

Fang smirked at the thought. Sure she's taking her time, who wouldn't? Besides she needed time to be as sure as she could that she wouldn't be rejected. She stood up and cracked her knuckles as she glanced at the clock.

"I'm gonna get goin', make sure ya take care of Lightnin' at lunch and I'll think 'bout somethin' for t'night", Fang said as she gently placed the ring back in it's box.

Serah nodded and then jumped up once something clicked with her. She started to shake Vanille's shoulders and was giggling hysterically.

"We're going to be sisters!", Serah shouted.

Vanille placed her hands on Serah's shoulders, "Maker! We are!"

Fang rolled her eyes and left the two girls laughing on the couch.

xXx

Lightning took a swallow of water and eyed her younger companions warily. They had been giving glances to each other the entire lunch and it was started to get her irritated. Lightning coughed loudly to get their attention.

Serah gave an expression that resembled a deer in headlights, "Yes sis?"

Lightning tapped her foot impatiently, "What are you two so estatic about?"

Serah placed her hand on her chin and rested her elbow on the table, deep in thought. Vanille fidgeted and started stirring her drink, the icecubes clanking around.

"Well. . uh. . we were just. . um", Serah studdered.

Vanille slammed her palms on the table, "We saw Hope tryin' to flirt with Lebreau earlier t'day and we just couldn't help but laugh at it!"

Lightning raised her eyebrow, "Hope was flirting. . with Lebreau? That's odd, I didn't think he even noticed her. Probably won't work out with the age difference, even with Hope being taller than most."

Vanille laughed and elbowed Serah to laugh to, "Ha! Yeah. . that's what we thought, pointless but funny."

Lightning studied them for a moment when Serah started laughing loudly, but shook her head, _I need to focus._

Clearing her throat, Lightning traced patterns on the table while sorting her thoughts.

"Vanille. . I. .well, I need to ask you something, but I'm not entirely sure how to, well . .", she started and was surprised at how hoarse her voice came off.

Vanille patted her shoulder to reassure the studdering soldier, "It's okay Lightnin', ask me whatever."

Lightning sighed, "Maybe it's easier if I show you."

She reached down to her thigh and unzipped the pouch that was latched there. Moving her hands over various items, she located the velvetey box. She took in a deep breath and set it on the table and nodded to it.

Vanille and Serah immediately stared at each other, jaws wide open. Vanille cautiously reached over and flipped open the lid to reveal and thick, bronze ring.

Lightning shifted her jaw back and forth before speaking, "I want your blessing to ask Fang to marry me."

Now both girls looked at her like a deer in headlights, causing Lightning to swallow nervously. Vanille picked up the ring and held it flat in the palm of her hand.

Vanille met her gaze, "Lightnin' it's beautiful, exactly what Fang would like and ya know I give you my blessin'. . umm when are you plannin' on askin' Fang?"

Lightning let out a breath that could be considered a small laugh, "Well, I was assuming I would do it tomorrow."

Serah started choking once Lightning finished her sentence and was only relieved of coughing when Lightning reached over a patted her back, "What? On your birthday?"

Vanille handed Serah the ring while Lightning replied, "Yes, I thought it would be as good of a time as any."

Serah peered at the ring, "Does that say 'together to the end' on the inside?"

Lightning nodded and brushed the bangs out of her face, "It was important to us when we were getting through the L'Cie ordeal."

They both nodded and Serah reached over to return the ring back to her. Lightning glanced at the two, both looking downwards at the floor.

"I thought you two would be more excited than this", Lightning stated.

Serah started bobbing her head up and down, "Sis, I'm _so_ happy you've found someone you want to be with. It's just a bit of a . . shocker that you want to ask too."

Lightning tilted her head, "What do you mean 'too'?"

Serah shook her head quickly, "I-I meant now, not too! Why would I say 'too'? That makes no sense, sorry sis I didn't get much sleep, so I may not be making much sense today."

Vanille dropped her forehead to the table and covered her head with her hands.

Serah grinned sheepishly and wrapped her arms around Vanille to pull her up, "See Vanille's tired too, we talked on the phone practically all night, clumsy us!"

Lightning stood up and tossed money onto the table, "Yeah. . well lets go home, Fang should be there by now from sparring, right?"

Vanille gave her a confused look, "What?"

Serah squeaked and knocked over Vanille's drink, earning her a nasty glare. Serah shrugged and gave an innocent smile. Vanille huffed and started tossing napkins over the water.

Nodding to Lightning, Serah tried to give a convincing smile, "Yeah Fang said she wanted to go _sparring_, remember Vanille? She should be back by now, I would think."

Lightning waited for the two to get up before striding out the door and heading back to her home. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about Serah and Vanille today. _Whatever. ._, she thought as she shrugged off the feelings.

**Author's Note**

So there's a my first chappy, it's not going to be a long story. Just a few chapters to keep it light and fun, it's easier to write things like this! I know I skipped quite a bit of time from my last stories, but I will do other short stories that could happen before or after this, I just skip around a lot. So read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights and what not goes to Square Enix!**

Fang tapped Lightning's shoulder in order to attain the soldier's attention from her book. Vanille and Serah had left over a hour ago, both acting jumpy and spaztic. _I sure hope they didn't act like that with Lightnin' today, she had to realized there was something wierd._ Fang tilted her head, _Though, those two act like idiots half the time without keeping a secret._

Lightning glanced up and gave a hum, tossing her book on the coffee table in front of them. Fang grinned and pulled her into the chair she was sitting in. Lightning tossed her legs over the arms and laid her head on Fang's shoulder.

Running her hand through the pink tresses, Fang tried to turn on her 'Yun charm', as Vanille had put it, "Hey love, ya wanna go out and do somethin' tonight?"

Lightning looked up, "What do you mean?"

Fang shrugged, "Lets go on a date, yeah?"

Raising an eyebrow, Lightning shook her head, "We have food here, why would we go out?"

Fang scratched her own head, _I told those buggers, _"Well Lightnin' we are datin', so that usually means we have to go on _dates_."

Lightning pushed off of her and glared at her, "Are you saying you don't want to date anymore?"

Fang jumped up and pulled the soldier to her, "Lightnin' how in the hell did ya get that? We could never leave the house and I would be perfectly fine."

Fang added a wink, "I'm sure I could find somethin' to keep me busy if we stayed here all day, but no. We don't have to go out, out; I just thought you may want to go down to the water or somethin'."

Lightning flushed for a moment and then thoughtfully nodded, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Fang grabbed Lightning's wrist and pulled her out the door. Intertwining the fingers, they strolled towards the old boat house. They sat under the large tree, thick roots emerging through the cracks of the ground. Ahead of them was the crumbling steps that led off into the water and the long abandoned boat house to their left.

Lightning sat in front of her, her legs on either side of Lightning. She wrapped her arms around the pinkette and set her chin on Lightning's shoulder. She started kissing Lightning's neck, elited when a shiver ran down her partner.

"See, not so bad", she said as Lightning tilted her head to the side.

Lightning hummed and closed her eyes as the water lapping up on the bricks soothed her. A loud thunk and the sound of glass breaking made her muscles coil and she immediately jumped up.

"Damnit!", a loud squeak lingered in the air.

Fang face palmed as Lightning walked around the tree to get a better look, stepping down on a few steps to see around the tree.

Lightning looked at her bewildered, "What is Serah doing in Oerba?"

Lightning leaned her head foreward as if to see further, "What are they carring into-"

Fang couldn't take it anymore and gave a shove to Lightning. She jumped into the water after Lightning and waited for the pinkette to return to the surface.

Lightning came up sputtering water, "What the hell Fang?"

Fang raised up her hands, "I tripped?"

Lightning attempted to brush the bangs that were now plastered to her face, "You're almost as bad as Snow now."

Fang's eyes widened and she kissed Lightning's forehead, "You don't mean that love, that's just harsh."

Lightning laughed softly and trodded up the steps out of the water. She stood in front of the tree, every movement accompanied by a squish.

Fang smirked at Lightning's face and crossed arms, "Come on Sunshine, I'm sorry I tripped."

Lightning huffed, "You don't just _trip_, Fang."

Fang walked up to Lightning, nudging her forehead with a poke, "Are ya suggestin' I did it on purpose?"

Lightning turned her head sideways and mumbled something inaudible. Fang grinned and swept Lightning's feet up under her, causing her to fall on her back. She straddled Lightning and leaned down to meet azure eyes.

"Now _that_ was on purpose Sunshine", she said as Lightning's face flushed from the proximity.

Fang grabbed Lightning's collar and pulled her up for a kiss.

xXx

Serah shifted the box of decorations in her hands as she and Vanille made their way towards their sisters's house.

Serah tossed her head over her shoulder, "I can't believe those two!"

Vanille shook her head and smiled, "I know, I can't believe Fang went and got the same engraving that Lightnin' did."

Serah rolled her eyes, "They're so alike it's not even funny."

Vanille cooed, "But it's _so_ cute!"

She turned towards Vanille and nodded towards the door in front of them, "Think you can get that?"

Vanille's eyes guestered to the load of her own, "I think I'd drop somethin'."

Serah sighed and manuevered the boxes onto one hand and leaned it against her body. She reached over to the doorknob and turned it. With a satisfied nod, she went to return the boxes on both hands. The top box tilted and then tipped straight over onto the ground. Vanille winced behind her as the box made a loud crash of glass.

"Dammit!", Serah shouted.

The other string of curses was muffled once Vanille set down her load quickly and reached over to clamp her hands over Serah's mouth.

"Serah, shush! 'Fore Lightnin' hears us", Vanille whispered in her friend's ear.

Serah spun around and squinted to see Lightning splashing into the water. Serah shook her head and carried the other boxes inside.

Vanille giggled as she peered out the window after setting the boxes down, "It's okay, Fang's got it covered."

Serah peeked out the window to see Fang and Lightning in the water, "Until sis drowns her."

Both girls jumped when a knock sounded at the door. Vanille yanked it open and tilted her head with a smile.

Snow waved his hand, "Hey Vanille!"

The others were hidden from view from Snow's large stature and only were revealed when Snow stepped aside.

Serah waved her hand, "Come on inside, before Lightning sees you guys!"

Hope coughed, his face lighting up, "I don't think she'll notice. . "

Serah raised her eyebrows at the scene through the window of the couple kissing and made a face, "I'll never get used to Lightning being so. . _lovey_."

"We're from Oerba, Serah! We're all _lovey_ like that, can't help Fang's got Lightnin' like that too", Vanille exclaimed and gave Serah a hug.

Serah returned the hug fully and then clapped her hands, "Alright guys, lets get ready. Snow the streamers are in the box, you'll have to do those. Vanille and I will start cooking and Sazh you can start setting out the dishes."

Dajh raised his hand, "What 'bout me Serah?"

She bent down and poked the young boy's nose, "You have a very important job, think you can handle it?"

Dajh nodded and Serah laughed, "You don't even know what it is! Well, you keep guard and tell me when my sister's coming, okay?"

Dajh gave a salute that would put some of the soldiers to shame and scrambled towards the window.

Sazh shook his head and pointed his finger at her, "Your sister is a big influence on him, good or bad I can't say for sure."

Serah put her hands on her hips, "Why do you say that?"

"Fang's a bad influence", he chuckled and gave her a wink before pulling out some of the broken glass.

**Author's Note**

Another chapter for you guys, I'm kinda having fun writing this piece! Y'know I went ahead and uploaded this because nothing happens, so I didn't want you guys waiting for something that I didn't think was worth it. I actually could have just skipped this part or combined it with the next chapter, but then it would be kind of long. Read and review as always and thanks for reading! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. are the rights and property of Square Enix! I own nothing, nor will I ever!**

Dajh lunged from the chair he had positioned in front of the window, flailling his arms about wildly.

Serah's head snapped up, "Are they coming?"

Dajh nodded his head vigorously and took cover behind the couch. Serah laughed and ran to flip off the lights. Everyone retreated to their own hiding places, they would also serve to protect them if Lightning overreacted.

Serah held her breath as the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened with a click. Serah glanced at Vanille and held up each finger until she got to three.

They all leaped up and shouted, "Surprise!"

Lightning's survival knife was out in an instant and then buried into the wall beside Snow's head. She quickly surveyed the scene in front of her. All her family was in her house, streamers were strewn from her ceiling and there was a cake on the table. _A party?. . _

Lightning gave Snow a curt nod, hoping it served as an apology, and then turned towards Fang, "What's going on?"

Vanille squeaked and threw herself at Lightning, embracing her into a tight hug with a strength that surprised Lightning, "It's yer birthday party!"

"My birthday's tomorrow though", Lightning stated.

Vanille rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean we have to wait 'til then Lightnin'."

Serah stood up on her toes and flicked her sister's forehead, "Either way you can't get out of it now, besides you haven't had one since. . . in a while."

Lightning gave Serah a small smile and nodded, _For Serah I'll try it_. She turned towards the group and raised her eyebrow at the beer held out in front of her by Snow.

Fang huffed and grabbed Lightning's hand and proceeded to grab the beer from Snow still using Lightning's hand, "It's your birthday, you can drink Lightnin'."

Lightning narrowed her eyes, "I still remember last time you got me to drink, well . . I don't actually _remember_, but that's the problem!"

Fang chuckled when the beer was shoved at her and took it with a wink, "Ya know it'll take more than one to get me drunk love."

Lightning bit back a grin, in order to get Fang drunk she would have to drink two for every one she had. She dropped onto the couch and felt Fang scoot down beside her. The others started chatting aimlessley. _My family_, Lightning thought and glanced to Fang, _well hopefully._ The couch sunk as Serah plopped down onto the couch, grinning widely.

Lightning sighed once she realized Serah wanted something, "Yes?"

Serah clasped her hands, "Okay, so do you know you're absoulutely the hardest person to shop for, right?"

". . . "

"Well, I'll take that as a yes", Serah stopped when Fang chuckled, but continued, "We all thought it would be nice to take a trip. . to Bodhum, during the fireworks and everything!"

Serah waited for an answer, but Lightning stayed silent, "I mean we thought it was a good idea, but if you don't want to, it's fine. You know, it was dumb, you probably wouldn't want to go back there anyway and-"

Lightning rolled her eyes and pulled Serah into a hug. Serah immediately fell silent and then wrapped her arms around Lightning's back. Lightning couldn't help but smile, _that's where I'll ask Fang._ She felt nervous just thinking about it and she couldn't control the tremor that swept through her.

Serah pulled back and looked at her, "You okay sis?"

"I'm fine", she quickly replied, hoping to not draw any more attention to it.

Serah studied her for a moment, but the doorbell ringing caused the youngest Farron to jump up to the door. Lightning grinded her teeth as more people started flowing in.

Serah grinned innocently, "I invited some of NORA and some of your friends at the base."

Fang waved Serah off and pulled Lightning closer. A huff sounded and Fang looked down at her lover to see Lightning's arms crossed.

"What's wrong love", Fang said as she watched Lightning's eyes dart around the now crowding room.

"It's a lot of people. . "

Fang frowned, knowing Lightning's anxiety when it came to too many people around. She rubbed Lightning's arms in an attempt to comfort her partner.

"It'll be fine, just relax and have some fun for once, yeah?", Fang kissed the top of Lightning's head.

Lightning flinched as a picture crashed onto the floor followed by Snow waving and shouting, "Sorry!"

"Easy for you to say", Lightning snapped and scanned the room.

She waved over the silver haired teen and he gave her a grin, "Hey Light!"

Lightning nodded, "Hey Hope. . what's this I hear about Lebreau?"

xXx

Fang gave Yuj a slap on the back as he was leaving behind Vanille, "Thanks 'Nille!. . Hey Yuj, I heard ya asked Vanille out, yeah?"

"Fang, leave him alone", a voice behind her warned.

Fang shrugged and winked at the soldier behind her before shutting the door on frightened Yuj's face. Instantly Lightning's whole demeanor changed and the tension left her shoulders. Fang grinned, knowing this calm and even loving mood, was reserved just for her. Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's waist and couldn't help but think how well they fit together.

She looked into the azure eyes that were full of affection and tossed her head towards the kitchen, "How 'bout I clean up those dishes real quick while you fix up that scope for your gunblade Sazh found for ya?"

Lightning shifted her gaze between the gunblade and her, "That's not fair for you, I'll help and then I can do that."

Fang sat Lightning down in the chair and handed her the toolbox that was always close by, "Trust me love, you go ahead and get that done and then we'll go 'head to bed."

She winked at Lightning while her lover dumped tools onto the table, "I'll make sure I'm the first one who tells you happy birthday."

Lightning didn't meet her eyes and spoke with an cool, even tone, "And how do you think you'll manage that?"

"By keepin' ya up all night", she smirked at the soft laugh that came from Lightning.

She stepped into the kitchen and started piling the dishes into the dishwater. She picked up a paper plate and shook her head, _The point of styrofoam is to throw away, not wash for later._

"Ya have fun t'night?", she asked over the counter.

Lightning's voice rang through the rooms, "Yeah, though I was a horrified when Serah and Vanille started drinking. Though they've been acting odd today anyway and Hope had no clue about him and Lebreau. Still I liked it better when they weren't allowed to drink. Serah gets clingy and Vanille acts like she's in a comatosed state or something, just sitting there and staring at people."

Fang chuckled, "Probably because after a few, that lightweight's world starts spinnin' an' she can't keep up."

She felt a hand brush her skin and turned to see Lightning beside her, "I've got the rest Fang, go ahead I'll be up there in a minute. Can you take the tickets for Bodhum and set them beside my gunblade?"

Fang gave a quick nod and kissed Lightning on the cheek, "You got it love, ya happy 'bout goin' the Bodhum?"

Lightning playfully gave Fang a light shove, "Yes, it was a nice surprise. I used to love the fireworks when we were little. . "

Fang raised her hands and moved out of the way, "See ya in a minute."

Lightning sighed once Fang jogged up the stairs and brushed the bangs from her face. Earlier Serah had told her it would probably be best to ask Fang after the fireworks were over. _I thought it would be better to ask during them, but. . if that's what Serah thinks and she is married. _

Lightning scoffed, "To Snow, how reliable is that advice?"

Lightning bit her lip as she flicked off the lights downstairs and proceeded to go up the stairs in darkness, _Vanille suggested afterwards too though._

Lightning walked blindly to their room, relying on memory and set her own resolve, "I'll wing it, charge in guns blazing."

xXx

They stopped by Vanille's house to drop her off before heading back to New Bodhum. The walk had cleared her head of the haziness drinking brought on, reminding her to discuss something with Vanille. Serah waved Snow to go foreward so she could talk to Vanille in private.

"Think we convinced Lightning to ask afterwards?", she asked as Vanille leaned against her door.

Vanille tapped her own jaw, "Maybe, either way hopefully she waits it out long enough for Fang to ask first. She did tell us first, so it's only fair she gets to ask Lightnin' instead of the other way 'round."

"Yeah, Sis would probably chicken out anyway. She's shy when it comes to things like that, especially with how serious this is", Serah laughed.

Vanille tilted her head, "I dunno 'bout that, Lightnin's stubborn."

"You're right, well I guess we've done our part!"

They hugged quickly and Serah pointed to Lightning's house, "Make sure those two are up early and _dressed_, please. We'll meet there tomorrow before catching the ship and then we'll be on our way!"

Vanille giggled, "I gotcha Serah! Ciao!"

Vanille slipped inside, swinging her hips with every step. She would have to remember to knock before waking up Fang and Lightning; she wouldn't want to go through what happened last time again.

**Author's Note**

Another chapter hope ya like it. Thanks for all the reviews and what not, please keep it up and I'll try my best too!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns FFXIII, all rights and property go to them. I own nothing!**

A knock sounded outside their door, causing them both to stir and wake up.

"Uhh, guys we gotta get goin'!"

Fang groaned and raised her head off Lightning's stomach, "Vannniilllee, we _just_ went to sleep."

Fang chuckled when Lightning slapped the back of her head and added, "Fine, we may have gotten a hour in, but no more than that!"

Lightning removed Fang's arms that were snared around her waist and looked around for clothes.

"You two can sleep on the way there! Oh and Lightnin', Serah said no uniform today!", Vanille squeaked and then her footsteps could be heard skipping down the steps.

Lightning buried her head in her hands and then mumbled a string of curses as she walked towards the closet. The fanged necklace around her neck glittering purple as the sun hit it. Lightning quickly slipped on a buttoned up white t-shirt, feeling Fang's eyes on her. Carefully she slid the ring's box into a bookbag in order to not forget it. She turned around after sliding on jeans and threw a pair of clothes at Fang.

Fang pulled the clothes on and winked at her, "Happy Birthday love."

Lightning glanced over her shoulder as they walked downstairs, "I believe you already told me that."

Fang merely laughed and captured Lightning's hand, "How does it feel to be 25?"

Lightning smirked, "You should know, you're 525 and then some."

"Pick on my age all you want; you're the one datin' someone half a millenium older than ya!"

Lightning rolled her eyes and stopped in her tracks when she saw everyone gathered in the living room. All the breath in her lungs rushed out when Serah tackled her into a hug, followed by Vanille. Lightning shouldered the green bookbag after latching her gunblade's sheath to her hip.

Serah eyed the gunblade warily, "Happy birthday Sis!. . Do you really need that?"

Lightning shrugged and pointed to Fang as she was clipping her lance to her back, "She's doing it too."

Vanille clapped her hands to gain everyone's attention, "Alright everyone ready ta go? No one's forgettin _anythin'_?"

Fang jumped up, "Oi! Etro, I 'bout forgot ta get the ri-. . I-I mean I'll be ri-right back!"

Lightning tilted her head as Fang sprinted back up the stairs and moved to follow after her. Vanille let out a less than dignified squeak and leaped in front of her. Lightning reached forward to move Vanille out of her path, but the girl darted in her way everytime.

Serah wrapped her arm around Lightning's and tugged her toward the door, "Come on Sis, Fang can catch up and I'm sure she doesn't need help just grabbing something."

Lightning twisted her head to look backwards, "Okay."

They headed off towards the base where Sazh kept his plane. The others were talking quietly, but Lightning wasn't paying attention. _I'm going to ask Fang to marry me today_, kept running through her mind. She couldn't quite determine everything she was feeling, but she would sum it up to being giddy. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips, how could she not smile? She was with her family and everything was as it should be.

Serah giggled when Lightning jumped after she nudged her, "Sis, you may want to tone that smile of your's down. . . you excited?"

"Yeah and a lot of other things", she muttered.

Serah laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around Lightning's waist, which she in return put one over Serah's shoulders. Serah leaned her head on Lightning's shoulder and laughed. Lightning looked down and raised an eyebrow.

Serah shook her head, "It's just. . I just never imagined you wanting to get married. I could somewhat see you in a relationship, but til' death do us part?"

"Tch. Says the one married to an idiot.", Lightning sneered.

Serah lightly hit her sister and huffed, "I'm serious Light!"

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Fine, I understand what you're saying. I. . I wouldn't want to be with someone who I didn't think was my equal or couldn't keep up with me, but. . Fang can. That's all."

Lightning shrugged when Serah looked at her smiling brightly, "I think you've gone soft, _Claire_."

Lightning scoffed and turned to look as Fang came jogging up behind them. Serah winked at both of them and pulled away from Lightning to join Vanille.

Fang slipped her hand into her's and kissed her cheek, "Sorry love, forgot to- uhh, turn off Bhakti. Y'know wouldn't want him runnin' into walls without us ta help 'em."

Lightning eyed her lover, noting Fang wouldn't meet her gaze, "Are you okay?"

"Me? Ah, yep I'm fine!", Fang grinned and put a hand behind her head.

Lightning pulled her hand out of Fang's grasp and walked ahead, "You're lying."

Fang sighed, _Way ta go Fang, wonderful start to her birthday. . . well, it was._ She shook her head and ran after the others.

xXx

Lightning ran her fingers through Fang's hair as she laid asleep in her lap. Her eyes flickered to the plane's window; Bodhum could be seen in the distance. Lightning closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Her thoughts drifted to tonight as they did any chance she got a moment to think. _How the hell do you ask someone to marry you anyway? Here's a ring Fang, please spend the rest of your life with me!_ Lightning groaned and crossed her arms over her face, _That's horrible!_

"Lightnin'?"

She dropped her hands and saw Vanille smiling at her, "Hmm?"

Vanille raised an eyebrow, "Are ya okay?"

"I'm fine."

Vanille huffed and crossed her arms, "It's okay if you're nervous."

Lightning glanced towards Fang, but knew she wouldn't wake up. During their days as a L'Cie, Fang would wake up from the drop of a pin, but over the years she had settled down and became a deep sleeper. Lighnting winced, _She's settled down in that aspect._

"There's no way Fang would say anythin' but yes to you", Vanille continued.

Lightning gave a stiff nod, "Right."

They turned their attention to the front as Sazh waved his hands, "We're here!"

There was a lurch forward as the plane came into contact with the ground. Fang rolled straight off her lap and onto the floor with a curse. Fang sat up on her knees, rubbing her head and gave Lightning a look.

"Ya could've caught me", Fang stated as she continued rubbing her head.

Lightning smirked at her partner, "I don't think I could've."

Fang's eyebrow twitched, "Your bloody name is Lightnin'!"

Serah came between them, a look of annoyance over her features, "What is wrong with you two today?"

"She won't tell me what's wrong with her", Lightning muttered in an attempt to escape her baby sister's glare.

Serah put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "That doesn't mean you let someone fall on the floor, you'd kill Snow if he did that to me!"

"Hell yes", Lightning said and put her hand behind her back to grasp her gunblade's hilt with a gesture to Snow.

Snow raised his hands and then threw an arm around Serah to guide her out of the plane.

Serah pointed to them before walking out, "Make up now."

Lightning huffed and offered her hand to Fang, who took it and pulled Lightning on the floor beside her. Lightning pushed at Fang's shoulders to get up, but found herself trapped by Fang's arms around her.

"Love, I promise there's nothin' wrong with me! So calm down and have fun t'day, yeah?", Fang said as Lightning squirmed in her arms.

"Fine, fine! Just let me go", Lightning said and gave up trying to escape.

Fang grinned, kissing her neck and Lightning tilted her head involuntary. Lightning captured Fang's lips but pulled away quickly when a knock sounded on the wall.

Serah leaned on the door, smiling, "I said make up, not make out, but I suppose that works too. Come on, everyone's ready to go to the beach except you two."

Lightning rolled her eyes and stood up quickly before Fang could grab her again. Fang watched as she walked towards the end of the plane, walking with her usually sway. She smiled with the hope that Lightning would forever be hers.

Lightning glanced over her shoulder, "You coming?"

Fang jumped up, "Hell yes!"

xXx

Fang glanced back at Lightning who was laying underneath an umbrella to avoid the sun's rays. She could tell the soldier was sleeping lightly by the way her chest rose with each deep breath.

Vanille giggled when she followed Fang's gaze, "How come Lightnin' doesn't at least sleep in the sun for a tan?"

"'Nille, Sunshine doesn't get a tan; she gets burned", Fang said with a laugh.

Serah walked up towards them, a hat and sunglasses donned on. Her face was a ghostly white from sunscreen that hadn't been rubbed in all the way.

"It's not fair, we get burnt and Fang just runs around getting tanner", Serah said with a huff.

Fang shrugged, "Can't help bein' from _Gran_ Pulse is better. You should've seen that sister of yours when we were L'Cie, got burnt all to hell."

Serah giggled as she tried to imagine Lightning fightning off all sorts of beasts as red as a tomato. Fang smirked and looked back at Lightning to see her talking with Dajh.

Fang tossed her thumb towards them, "Better go save the kid real quick, Lightnin's not in the best of moods today. It's my fault though, she thinks I'm hidin' somethin'. Really I'm just . . well a whole lot of things I never thought I'd be."

Serah laughed and Fang spun around, jogging to Lightning. Vanille joined her laughing and then shook her head.

"They're head over heels for each other!", Vanille cooed.

Serah nodded as she bent over to hide her phone from the sun in order to see the time, "Perfect for each other, both are nervous when they have no reason to be."

"Lightnin' does seem a bit irritated t'day though, she hides bein' nervous better than Fang", Vanille said as Dajh came bouncing up.

Dajh pulled Vanille to the water, leaving Serah still bending over to see her phone clearer. Fang walked up and raised an eyebrow as Serah walked into the shade her height provided.

"Thank's Vanille, I didn't realize you were that taller than me. But yeah, its just she's so nervous it comes off as aggervation. Lightning just doesn't know how to handle it; wasn't part of being a soldier, I guess!", Serah laughed and then glanced up.

Fang tilted her head, "What's Lightnin' nervous 'bout?"

Serah flinched, "You're not Vanille!"

"Ah, that's a no. What's your sister worried 'bout?", Fang asked again.

"No- Not nervous! She's just- she always worries about, umm . . her birthday! She's just anxious for it to be over, you know how sis is, never wanting attention on her. If it was up to her, she'd probably stayed in her room all day with you", Serah winced when she realized how that could be taken.

Fang grinned, "That's what would happen if it was up ta me too. I s'pose that's why she's annoyed too though."

"Umm, was there something you needed Fang?", Serah asked, trying to get away from anymore questions.

"Hmm? Oh no, just was gonna tell ya that Lightnin' and I was goin' to walk around a bit. I'm gonna go ahead and take 'er to the pier, so we can have a spot when the fireworks start. I'm takin' it that it gets crowded quickly, but I want to ask on the pier.

Serah nodded quickly and shooed her off, "Go, have fun and good luck!"

Serah let out a deep breath she had been holding as Lightning and Fang walked off, hand in hand, "That was close!"

Vanille giggled behind her, "Nice save Serah, at least you didn't use Hope as an excuse again!"

Serah gave her friend a playful shove, "Thanks a lot, you could've warned me when you left and that was you by the way!"

Vanille laughed and pointed to Dajh, "He wanted to swim and the guys are in the deeper water playin'. I didn't want 'em drownin'!"

Serah rolled her eyes, "You leave me alone like that again and I'm going to drown you!"

"Sorry! . . So Fang and Lightnin' are gone? How are we s'posed ta see them ask then?", Vanille asked, sounding somewhat hurt.

Serah laughed lightly, "I don't know how Gran Pulsians do it, but usually when you ask someone to marry you, it's kinda private. I guess it's going to be a lot of people either way, I mean no one misses the fireworks. Don't worry though, we'll be on the beach right beside the pier and I brought binoculars!"

Vanille clapped, "Brillant Serah! Let's go swimmin' a bit before we leave, yeah?"

They both dashed off towards the water, Dajh in tow behind them.

xXx

"This was my favorite thing about Bodhum", Lightning said as she swung her feet lazily off the edge of the pier.

Fang looked at her lover, she seemed calmer than earlier, "Yeah, I can see why."

"Usually it would be quite, but right now you would've never guessed", Lightning said as she glanced at the crowd behind them.

People were packed on the pier and even more were gathered on the sand, some being there family. Fang waved when she spotted Serah and Vanille, but slowly put down her hand.

She tapped Lightning's shoulder, "Why does Serah have binoculars?"

Lightning hummed and turned to see their sisters, "I don't kn- those are mine, she must've took them."

Fang laughed and threw an arm around Lightning to pull her closer, using the other hand to stick her middle finger in the air. There was a loud irritated cry which she identified to be Vanille. Lightning turned her gaze from the water and glanced at her, but she just shrugged.

Fang could feel what Cocoonians describe as butterflies fluttering about in her stomach. It was starting to get dark, which meant she was closer to asking Lightning to marry her.

"Fang."

She looked down to see her clenching her hands that were intertwined with Lightning's. She let go and Lightning flexed her own hands, narrowing her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Fang grinned sheepishly and waved her hand, "Sorry, I was just thinkin'. Didn't mean to squeeze yer hands."

Lightning huffed and looked down, "I'll find out later then."

Fang was taken aback, _Lightning givin' up when she thinks somethin's wrong? That's not like her._ Fang took Lightning's hands back into hers and rubbed circles on the back of Lightning's hands.

"How 'bout you love? Are ya alright?", she asked and watched as Lightning glanced back up to the sky.

Lightning turned back to her, a rare smile on her face, "Come on."

Lightning pulled her up and pointed to a spot in the sky, "The first firework always shoots about there."

Just as Lightning said, a rocket went up into the air and exploded. Showers of red and blue sparkled down forming a star. Fang laughed, the fireworks had started.

**Author's Note**

Eh, sorry for such a delay. I'm at home again, so my computers being a flippin idiot. It's like a race for when the internet does work and when I've almost got it, it says connection lost :p I'm trying to decide whether I'll stop after the next chapter with the proposal(s?) or skip around a few months at a time until a wedding? Don't know, gonna decide after I write the next chappy. Hope ya like it, read and review please! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, all rights go to and are the property of Square Enix! If I did there would have definitely been some FLight in FFXIII!**

_(For this chapter I used the xXx thing when I also changed the point of view ^.^ )_

Lightning watched in awe as more fireworks spiraled upwards in the sky. Every blast letting off lights that illuminated their faces with red and blue hues. Her face lit up with a childlike gaze as the thunderous explosions rumbled through the ground. How simple it all seems when she gazed upward; how amazing.

"It's beautiful", she murmured to Fang.

She felt Fang's eyes on her, "Yeah."

Lightning turned to face Fang, but found she wasn't in her sight. She felt a firm grip on her hand and look down to see Fang kneeling in front of her.

"Wha-"

Fang gave her a lopsided smile and took a deep breath. Lightning could see her shoulders shaking as she pulled out a small box. Lightning watched as Fang held a slender silver ring in her hand. She wanted to say something, _anything_, but her brain couldn't connect. She sat there, mouth agape.

Fang's voice was thick with emotion once she cleared her throat, "It's easy to lose sight of things in a world as wide as this one. But if you keep goin', you're sure to find what you're lookin' for-sooner or later. I'm- I'm glad because I think I've found what I was lookin' for a lot sooner than I could've ever hoped."

Fang took another shaky breath, leaving Lightning to wonder where her brash and confindent partner was, "Y'know I blame you for the way I think; you said that we make the impossible possible. I'm thinkin' it's impossible for ya ta say yes to my question, but maybe it's possible. So Lightning. . Claire Farron, will you marry me?"

Lightning's mind was short circuiting and she could only think to blame it on Serah and Vanille because she now knew that they knew. _Damn those two, damn them to hell!_

Lightning put a hand on her hip and tossed her head to the side, shaking her head, "That's why they insisted to wait after so much."

"Uh, Lightnin'?"

She looked towards Fang and let out a quiet laugh, "Sorry."

Lightning tightened her grip on Fang's hand and pulled her up.

xXx

Fang's heart dropped when Lightning muttered a "sorry" and then pulled her up. _She's sayin' no. . I shouldn' have thought . ._

She shook her head, "No Lightnin', I'm sorry- I should jus-"

Lightning kept a firm grasp on her hand when she tried to pull away. She resisted the urge to beg for an escape at the way her heart was aching.

She felt her hand being tugged downwards when Lightning slid down onto one knee. Fang tried to come up with a reason Lightning would be on the ground right now, but couldn't come up with one. _Maybe her shoe's untied?_

"It seems I've been misguided", Lightning scowled as she glanced towards the beach where their sisters were.

Fang peered down at Lightning and grasped the ring that was still in her hand. Lightning tilted her head as she held open her palm to show the bronze ring glimmering after each firework.

"After Serah got engaged to Snow and then turned crystal, I thought my life didn't have a purpose. I didn't have a plan for that, but then I met you. I can honestly say that you give me plenty of purpose", Lightning smirked and then continued, "I promise you that we're in this together and I'll do anything for it to stay like that."

Fang watched as Lightning paused, obviously trying to word her next sentence. Fang bit back a laugh, _And people think you don't feel anythin'._

Lightning looked up, eyes sparkling with the confindence that Fang loved, "And not even fate can stand in my way, so Oerba Yun Fang will you marry me?"

She grinned as Lightning gazed up at her, every vibe coming from her screamed that she wanted to just run. _She's as nervous as me, _she thought and had to suppress the want to just kiss the soldier senseless. Fang pulled Lightning up so that they were both on their feet. She held up the small silver ring in front of Lightning.

"I asked ya first love, but tell ya what; how 'bout I trade ya?", Fang said and offered the ring to Lightning.

Lightning smiled and gave a small nod, holding out her hand. Fang slipped the ring on and then allowed Lightning to slip hers on. She pulled the pinkette closer and kissed her, both conveying their feelings through it. They jumped when they turned to see everyone clapping.

Lightning's blush could be seen even in the darkness, "They're clapping because the fireworks are over."

"We aren't!"

Fang turned just in time for Vanille to throw herself at her, chirping all sorts of nonsense. Serah was tackling Lightning and giggling hysterically.

She glanced over to her financée and gave a loud shout, "_We _said yes!"

The others laughed and Lightning stumbled towards her after being pushed by Serah. Fang threw one arm around her and kissed her cheek. She could tell Lightning was still embarrassed just from the heat on her cheeks.

Fang leaned over and whispered in Lightning's ear, "It's alright, calm down Sunshine".

Lightning turned her head and kissed her. Fang wrapped both arms around the soldier, surprised she initiated the kiss.

"What was that for?", she asked, slightly winded.

Lightning slipped off her ring and showed she saw the engraving. She then tapped Fang's ring and nodded to it. Fang pulled it off and read the engraving.

"You're amazin' love", Fang said and pulled Lightning closer for another kiss.

Serah jumped up and waved her hand at them, "Hey, hey! We've got to get planning for the wedding! Oh, it's going to be wonderful, right Vanille?"

"Yep! Just leave it to us you two. It'll be perfect!", Vanille gave them a thumbs-up.

Lightning groaned and laid her head on Fang's collarbone, "A wedding?"

Fang scratched her head at the two younger sisters conversing quickly, "Wait, we don't want anythin' big or-"

"It won't be that big Fang, sheesh just let us handle it!", Serah stated quickly.

Fang set her head atop Lightning's, "Well that's goin' ta be a problem."

"We'll let them have their fun for now", Lightning said and grasped Fang's hand as the others were walking off the pier.

Sazh put Dajh on his shoulders and yelled at the two strolling off the pier, "Come on lovebirds, we gotta head home!"

xXx

Fang kissed Lightning's head and nudged her with her shoulder, "Wake up love, we're home."

Lightning raised her head off of Fang's shoulder and let out a small yawn. Fang glanced at Vanille, seeing she wasn't getting up.

"You're not comin' home?"

Vanille gave a quick shake of her head, "Nope, I'm going to stay with Serah t'night, we've plenty ta talk 'bout."

"Besides, we figured you two would need some privacy", Serah said with a wink, ignoring Lightning's muttering.

"She lives in a different house", Lightning scoffed.

"Alright, lets go Sunshine!", Fang lifted Lightning up bridal style and shuffled out quickly.

Lightning thrashed in her arms, but Fang kept a firm grip on her, "What the hell are you doing Fang?"

"Aren't ya s'possed ta carry yer partner through the door?", she grunted as Lightning tried to fling herself out of Fang's arms.

Lightning pushed at her shoulders to no avail, "That's after you get married, now put me down! That wasn't fair I was asleep!"

Fang grinned and buried her head into Lightning's neck, "Who said I was fair?"

Lightning smirked and finally relaxed as she swayed back in forth in Fang's arms. Fang briefly wondered why the change all of a sudden, but it was quickly halted, so were all other thoughts, as Lightning's lips crashed against hers.

Her arms dropped to her side when she felt Lightning jump out of her arms, but didn't want to end the kiss. Lightning pulled back with a small grin and pecked Fang's lips once more.

"Two can play then", Lightning said and started backing up when Fang started to approach her.

Fang smirked, "Ah, but Sunshine only one can win."

Lightning dashed off, determined not to let Fang carry her just to aggervate the soldier. Fang laughed and pursued her, determined to get Lightning in another way.

xXx

Serah laughed softly when she saw Lightning start running from Fang. Vanille looked at the window as Sazh started to turn the plane back on to head back to New Bodhum.

"How d'ya think that's gonna end", Vanille asked after she saw their two sisters sprinting towards their home.

Serah raised an eyebrow at Vanille, "I think we both know how it's going to _end_. Until then, Sis is faster than Fang, but I think once Fang catches her again she won't be able to get away."

"Or won't want to", Vanille pointed out with a laugh.

"We've got to start on their wedding or it'll never get done", Serah pulled out a notepad.

Vanille gave her a weird look, "Serah ya carry around a notepad?"

Serah shook her head and smiled, "Obviously they were going to say yes, so I figured I need this sometime. We have to make this wedding great for them!"

"Yep, for them!"

Serah tapped the notepad, "First thing's first, what would they wear?"

"Oh Maker."

**Author's note**

Alright, so obviously there's some OOCness going on because neither Fang nor Lightning proposed to anyone in the game (i wish, right?) XD I figured I'd both give them a little speech or something because I think they would both be serious in this situation (even Fang). I actually looked up a dialogue of the game and read it multiple times to try and figure out what I would make them say. So the first thing Fang says Vanille actually says in the game, but I figured I'd make it work for Fang. Then the next thing she says is what Lightning says (everyone knows that one). For Lightning, she always says something about we're in this together so I added that. Her last sentence is what Fang says at the last part of the game, "When prayers turn into promises, not even fate can stand in their way" and I just rearranged it a bit. So there it is, I have one more chapter written up and then I'm done with this one! Please review so I know I didn't screw this up too bad ^.^ Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All rights and property go to Square Enix! **  
Fang latched onto the pillow of her lover's, inhaling deeply the lingering rosy scent. It had been five months since they had gotten engaged and they had enjoyed it thoroughly during the three months after. Lightning had gotten requested for a mission then and had left on what they thought would be a month long trip. The mission had been to clear out some Cie'th, not too difficult. The only reason Lightning was going to be for so long was trying to navigate a squad through the maze that was the Mah'habara Subterra.  
Fang tightened her grip on the poor pillow, sleep was hard to come by when the pinkette wasn't beside her. It had been two months now since she had saw the soldier, a month since she had received any sort of contact from her. When Lightning hadn't called when she was supposed to return home, Fang had demanded they send her to find her financée. Amodar had refused her, saying that Lightning was perfectly capable of handling this herself. He insisted that even though they were all worried, it could've been that they had just gotten lost and the signal couldn't get through on her com.  
Fang grinded her teeth, she knew something was wrong. Lightning may not be talkative, but she knew the importance of keeping in touch, especially on a month long mission. A month. . . so many things could have happened in a month. She squeezed her eyes tightly, worry flooding through her. Fang threw her arms over her face,_ I should've went with her, but no the damn stubborn soldier wouldn't have it. Said I needed to work with Serah and Vanille on weddin' stuff. _. .  
Truth be told, she hadn't gotten anything accomplished with the wedding without knowing Lightning's opinion on it. No date, no venue, no outfits. . though the latter could be because nor she or Lightning wanted to wear a dress. She had found out how to get a marriage certificate, so all wasn't lost in her eyes.  
Fang let out a quiet laugh, at least Serah and Vanille were preoccupied with trying to arrange things. She could tell Serah was getting more anxious everyday without Lightning. She sighed and rested her hands behind her head. Fang wanted, _needed_, to be able to go find Lightning, but she had been banned from the base in New Bodhum after harassing any soldier that came by for information. With no information and no way to get to the Subterra, she was forced to wait while Lightning was out in Gran Pulse with her soldiers.  
After Lightning hadn't showed up, Serah had invited her to stay with them so she could be close to the base in case she was ever needed. She had quickly accepted and brought a few changes of clothes and of course Lightning's pillow. It was the only sense of comfort she could get since she couldn't be with her partner.  
Slowly she closed her eyes, the thoughts running ramped through her head as she let sleep take over. The thoughts had started to conjure images that soon turned to nightmares during most nights, leaving her to hate sleeping almost as much as waiting. Lightning was her last thought as she sunk into sleep.  
xXx  
A constant beeping brought Fang out of her light sleep as she rolled over to flip on the lamp. Taking a quick glance at the clock beside her, she saw it was well before dawn, leaving her to wonder who was calling this early. Fang brought the communicator to her ear and clicked the call on.  
". .Ah, Hello?", she asked, voice still husky from sleep.  
"Fang, it's Amodar", the soldier's stern voice cut through to her over the phone.  
Fang immediately sobered up from sleep, "Have you heard-"  
"Better, she's here Fang", Amodar said quickly and she could hear shuffling in the background.  
"Is she. . alright?"  
"Unconscious at the moment, the medics are checking up on her. A ship spotted her and half her squad traveling back from the tunnels; she passed out on the way here."  
Fang jumped out of the bed and ran the stairs, abandoning the communicator on the bed. She didn't need to hear anything else anyway, Lightning was home and that's all that mattered. Running towards Serah's and Snow's room, she quickly drummed her knuckles against the door.  
Serah opened the door and rubbed her eyes, "Fang what's wrong?"  
Fang reached out and grabbed Serah's wrist and started to drag her out the door, earning a terrified squeak from the girl. She practically threw Serah into the car and then took her place in the driver's seat.  
"Fang, you can't drive!"  
Fang shrugged her shoulders and cranked up the car, _How hard can it be? I've seen Lightnin' drive plenty of times and Maker knows I'll follow the speed limit better than she does_. She couldn't help but let a shout of joy escape her just thinking about seeing Lightning again.  
Serah peered at her through the fingers she had clasped over her eyes once she saw they were safely on the road, "We left Snow!"  
"I'm sure the first thing Lightnin' wants to see isn't Snow, Serah.", she laughed as Serah grinned widely.  
Serah started shaking her shoulders, but stopped when Fang swerved off the side of the road, "Sorry, but. . Claire's home?"  
Fang gave a quick nod as she righted herself back on the road and could see the base coming up. She clenched the wheel in her hands to try and clear her thoughts as she brought to vehicle to a stop in front of the base. Serah giggled as she hopped out the car, dropping to her knees and mimicked kissing the ground.  
Fang smirked at her and grabbed the collar of her shirt earning her another squeak, "Instead of pickin' on me, lets go see that sister of yours, yeah?"  
Serah expression got serious and she gave a quick nod, resembling Lightning so much it almost hurt. Fang reached down and clasped Serah's hand, hoping to encourage the pinkette. They quickly walked towards the infirmary, knowing the base well thanks to Lightning. Amodar was pacing outside of it and smiled when he saw them. He gave Serah a quick hug and nodded to Fang. They quickly walked into the infirmary to see most of the beds occupied with soldiers.  
Serah released Fang's hand and threw herself at a soldier that was standing in front of the bed, arguing with a nurse. Lightning tensed and whirled around, still trapped in Serah's arms. Fang smirked and invited herself into the hug, embracing both pinkettes in her arms. Lightning pulled out quickly in order not to get suffocated.  
Fang took in Lightning's form, her uniform was torn and dirt covered her entire figure. The grime over her face made her electric blue eyes stand out. Those blue eyes locked with hers and Fang found herself pulling the soldier closer for a kiss. Lightning let out a small sigh of content and buried her face into Fang's neck.  
Fang nuzzled Lightning's head, "I missed you. . Where've ya been love.?"  
Lightning leaned her head on Fang' shoulder, "I missed you too. We had cleared out most of the Cie'th without much of a problem, but the tunnel we were in collapsed on us. We lost a few soldiers. . after that my com was broken, so we had to travel back. It took us a while because those left are injured."  
Serah spotted blood seeping from a gash on her shoulder, "Sis, are you okay?"  
Lightning gave a quick nod, "I'm fine."  
The nurse behind them huffed, "The Commander isn't fine, she needs to let me check her over. It was easier when you were passed out, too bad you woke up quickly."  
Lightning rolled her eyes, "I said I'm-"  
"Fine, yeah right Cl- Lightning, now let her help you", Serah scolded.  
Lightning groaned, but sat down onto the bed behind her, mumbling all the while. Fang interlaced their fingers, noticing Lightning squeezed her hand when the nurse touch certain wounds. She leaned over and kissed Lightning's temple, glad that Lightning was with her again.  
She couldn't imagine life without Lightning, that's why she had been so intent on proposing and this had just made her realize even more that she needed Lightning in her life. She wanted to be with her forever and once the wedding came, it would be set in stone. Fang sighed, when the wedding came; they didn't have a clue as to when that would happen. _Hopefully sometime soon, I don't think I can wait much. . longer. . _  
Fang snapped her head up at Serah, an idea coming to her. Serah raised an eyebrow, not knowing how to translate Fang's silent communication. Fang waved her hand and mouthed "later".  
Fang turned her attention to Lightning when the soldier grunted after being given a shot. She massaged Lightning's hand with her thumb and glanced at the medic.  
Fang noted Lightning's eyes closing slowly, "Uh, what did ya just give 'er?"  
The medic shrugged as Lightning leaned on Fang when she sat beside her, "She needs to stay here so I can make sure that shoulder doesn't start bleeding again. I just gave her something to knock her out for a little bit."  
Fang heard a gentle, "Love you" come from Lightning before the soldier surrendered herself to sleep. Fang bit her lip as Lightning's breathing became deep and even, _Lightnin' would kill me if I just left her here, but. . I really want ta do this_. Fang gently laid Lightning out on the bed and motioned for Serah to follow her.  
Serah crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, "What are you thinking about?"  
Fang smirked, "What if we don't have a weddin', well not like a celebration?"  
"What. . are you talking about?"  
"Don't ya Cocoon people have 'nother way of gettin' married? Y'know jus' go to the courthouse or somethin'?", she asked, fairly certain she had heard Lightning mention it before.  
Serah nodded, realization slowly dawning on her, "Yeah, you just need a few witnesses. . .why are you asking this, do you want to do that?"  
"Y'know Lightnin' and I never were for the whole weddin' thing, we just thought it would be okay, but. . Serah I don't think I can wait any longer and we're gettin' nowhere with plannin' the weddin' anyway."  
Serah grinned and peered back into the room at Lightning, "I'll watch sis, you go do what you need to."  
"Just tell her I went back home to get her some clean clothes", Fang said with a wink and sauntered out of the base.  
xXx  
Fang whistled happily, taking a moment to fix the collar of her blue shirt. She glanced down to make sure there wasn't too many wrinkles in her black pants. She gave a quick nod to the soldier stationed outside the infirmary before walking in. She chuckled as the scene from earlier was practically replaying itself; Lightning was once again standing and bickering with a different medic. The only difference was Serah was beside her watching with a disapproving gaze.  
"I'm leaving now, I don't care if I should wait for Fang. She's been gone for hours now, it doesn't take that long to get clothes", Lightning said and then turned around when she caught onto Fang's whistling.  
Fang held out the clothes to the soldier who gaze her a piercing glare, "Sorry love, I had some things ta take care of."  
Lightning sighed and quickly disappeared into an adjacent bathroom, eager to get out of the torn clothing. Serah gave her a hopeful look and she gave the girl a thumbs up.  
"Everythin's ready lil' pink, everyone's already at the courthouse waitin'", Fang said, barely able to contain her excitement.  
Serah gave her a quick hug, "You two are so romantic compared to how you normally act, I think it's cute personally."  
"What's Fang doing that's _cute_. . is that the reason for these clothes?"  
Fang snapped her head when Lightning strode towards them. Lightning was wearing tan pants with a red collared shirt. Fang wrapped her arms around the soldier and kissed her head. Apparently she hated red because it clashed with her hair, but Fang loved it when she wore the color. It reminded her of a rose and Lightning always had a rosy scent about her, it was just so _Lightning _to her.  
"Don't worry love, you'll see in a minute", Fang said, hoping Lightning wouldn't push it.  
Lightning huffed and gave Serah a hug before she left to go meet the others at the courthouse. Serah giggled and skipped out the door, leaving Lightning wondering what the hell was going on.  
"Fang. . ", Lightning warned.  
Fang rolled her eyes at her partners impatience, "Calm down Sunshine, just follow me."  
Lightning allowed Fang to pull her out of the base, shaking her head at how spontaneous her lover was.  
xXx  
Lightning tilted her head at the building in front of them and turned to Fang. Fang's eyes were glittering happily as she gestured for them to go inside after holding the door open for her. Lightning walked and stopped when she saw her family smiling at her. She glanced at the man in a formal suit in front of her and turned towards Fang, searching for an answer.  
"Wha. ."  
Fang grinned and took her hand until they were both standing in front of the man, "Well love, I guess I've already asked this and so have you, but will you marry me?. . I mean as in _t'day_?"  
Lightning jaw dropped and she wondered if it was fatigue that was making her thoughts so hazy at the moment, "Oh. ."  
Fang squeezed her hand to bring her out of reverie and she quickly nodded, adding a whispered, "Yes."  
Fang grinned and gave a short nod to the man for him to start. He started to talk, but frankly Lightning couldn't hear him. All her attention was toward the woman staring intensely at her. She saw Fang's mouth began to move after she cleared her throat, she still ignored the man's voice in between each sentence.  
" I, Oerba Yun Fang, take you Lightnin' Farron, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until de-. . . ah, no. . always, love."  
Lightning stopped herself from kissing the Pulsian then and there for saying each sentence with such each emotion. It _almost _brought tears to her eyes and for a moment she thought she could see a glimmer of tears in Fang's eyes. Lightning squeezed Fang's hands and then realized it was her turn to repeat.  
Lightning took a deep breath, hoping to use only one breath as Fang did to avoid too many mistakes. Fang gave her a quick nod to spur her onwards and it worked when Fang gave her a wink, followed by her usual smirk.  
"I, Lightning. . uh, w-wait can I start again", she asked, ignoring the brief laugh the others shared.  
She felt her cheeks flare up with embarrassment, but started again anyway, "I, Claire Farron, take you Oerba Yun Fang, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward always."  
Lightning breathed deeply for a moment to try and slow her heart rate, she felt as if everyone could hear her heart pounding in her chest. She tried to concentrate on the words that were being shared, but couldn't and was wondering if she would regret not listening more intently later. She looked back at Fang and instantly felt calm by looking into eyes, even if she could tell that Fang was internally laughing at her.  
_Funny, at this time yesterday I was walking back just trying to get home and now. . heh, I got home alright_. Lightning tensed when she saw Fang leaning down towards her. Her thoughts paused as Fang's lips brushed gently against her own as she slid her arms around Fang's neck. They broke apart and Fang's forehead rested against her own as their family clapped, save for the few shouts of, "Yeah Sis!" from Snow.  
Fang chuckled quietly, "Lightning Yun Farron, nice ring, yeah?"  
"Hmm, Oerba Yun Farron Fang sounds better to me, though your name's getting a bit long", Lightning teased back.  
Serah threw herself at Lightning, who quickly wrapped her arms around her sister to keep her from falling on her face. Not ones to hold back emotions, Serah and Vanille both had tears running freely down their faces. Lightning patted Serah's back and peered down at her little sister.  
"What's wrong, aren't you happy?"  
Serah gasped and nodded her head, not being able to find her voice. She resumed to squeeze her arms around Lightning to the point where she was cutting off the eldest Farron's air supply. Lightning threw Fang a glance and gestured to Serah's vice grip. Fang raised her hands, showing Vanille had her in the same position. Vanille quickly met Serah's gaze and they switched spots.  
Fang laughed as she saw Lightning struggling to free herself from Vanille, "They've got strong arms to be so little!"  
Her wife gave her a glare and Fang waved Vanille off of her. Fang stopped and looked at Lightning, _She's my. . wife_. Fang smirked and wrapped an arm around Lightning's waist.  
"Lightning Yun Farron", she repeated to herself quietly.  
She couldn't help but love the way it rolled off her tongue, she was a part of Lightning's name now. All could know that she was Oerba Yun Fang's partner and hopefully would know what would happen if they ever even thought to hit on her lover. Fang mentally reprimanded herself, Oerba Yun _Farron _Fang, now.  
Lightning looked up at Fang, hearing her repeat her name. The smoothness of her name just from Fang's accent made her love it already.  
"You make my name sound exotic", Lightning laughed quietly.  
Fang grinned and then tilted her head up before capturing her lips again. Lightning relaxed into the kiss, allowing Fang to pull her closer by the waist.  
Serah smiled at them and then jumped up, "Come on already! We've got to go celebrate!"  
Lightning paused and shook her head, "One thing at a time, Serah."  
Serah rolled her eyes as they resumed kissing and huffed as she followed the others out. Lightning pulled out of the kiss before they did anything they would regret in a courthouse. Fang put her hands on Lightning's hips and tossed her head towards the door.  
"How 'bout we skip that party and head on home?"  
Lightning rolled her eyes, but let Fang pull her through the door, "You and you're one track mind."  
Fang grinned as she kissed her cheek, "Ya said one thing at a time love, I'm jus' followin' what ya said."  
xXx  
Fang pulled Lightning closer as the pinkette's eyes started to close. She felt guilty for a moment, maybe she should've waited another day before getting married for Lightning to recover more. She brushed her hand over the bandages over the soldier's shoulder, causing the muscles underneath to coil.  
"Ya okay love?"  
Lightning hummed as she laid her head against Fang's chest, "Just tired."  
"Ya should be after we've been goin' at it for-"  
"Fang, just shut up", Lightning rolled her eyes, but Fang could tell she was joking.  
Fang laughed and kissed Lightning's head, snuggling closer to her lover. Fang sighed, happy that Lightning was once again sleeping beside her. Fang pulled the sheets to their shoulders and wrapped her arms around Lightning.  
"Lightnin' don't ever leave me again like that."  
Lightning picked up her head and looked at her wife's serious face. She nodded slowly, when Fang isn't teasing it's a serious issue to her. She kissed Fang lightly and then pulled back, as Fang closed her eyes for a second.  
"I'll come back. . always, I promise", Lightning said, adding always like they did with their vows.  
"Ya better", Fang said and rolled on her side to face her wife.  
She leaned over and started placing light kisses over Lightning's face, laughing when Lightning scrunched up her face. Fang grinned as she leaned over and kissed Lightning, earning her a sigh of content.  
Lightning hummed softly as Fang draped a leg around Lightning's to pull ever closer. Fang closed her eyes, able to finally sleep soundly. She could lay like this forever, it was utter bliss after Lightning being gone for so long. She laughed silently, not wanting to wake Lightning. She couldn't handle being without Lightning and she wouldn't let her wife go off again.  
She looked up as a thought came to her and poked Lightning's nose lightly. Receiving a nasty glare, she grinned sheepishly.  
"I was jus' wonderin' what are we doin' for a honeymoon?"  
Lightning sat up for a moment, her hands clutching the sheets tightly to her, "Hmm, I didn't think about that. . I don't have any places in mind, just as long as Snow is far away as possible."  
Fang laughed, "Ya don't have ta worry 'bout that Sunshine. . how 'bout we go and explore some of Gran Pulse?"  
"You want to just wander the wilderness?. .That's sounds like something you would do", Lightning said and finished it with a nod, "Yeah, a long camping trip would be great."  
"Jus' me, you, and all the beasties to let off some steam with", Fang said and jumped up as the excitement ran through her.  
Lightning rolled her eyes and groaned at her lover being so hyper, "You're like a child, Fang. What are you doing?"  
Fang's lips brushed her forehead before the Pulsian leaped up again, "I'll get things all set and ready, then we can leave in the mornin'!"  
Fang watched in amusement as Lightning buried her face into the pillow and waved her arm for Fang to carry on. She smirked and started to grab anything in her sight she thought they would need, throwing things in a large pile. A trip through Gran Pulse was enough to make Fang overwhelmingly happy, but add her soldier and she was plain out giddy. They could fish, spar, and maybe finish it up with a activity that made her pulse race all the same. _Oh yes_, Fang thought, _this was going to be one hell of a trip. _

**Author's Note**

And I'm done with this story :p I hope ya liked the chapter, I know I skipped around a bit, but I didn't have the time to write out everything like I had intended. So I hope you guys enjoyed the story and I'm really pleased with all the reviews I got, so thanks a million! I don't really have any other stories in mind, so it may be a while before I have another story up (I say that with the hope an idea will come to me in the near future :D) I find myself thinking the Light/Vanille is pretty adorable (still FLight all the way though) so maybe something like that? I don't know, but thanks again for reading and please review!


End file.
